


Obiecane spotkanie

by Rogozaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, School Uniforms, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus





	Obiecane spotkanie

O szybę bębniły wielkie, smutne krople deszczu. Siedząc na parapecie, obserwował ludzi przechodzących przez korytarz. I wtedy mignęły jego szaro-błękitne oczy, chłodno lustrujące wszystkich wokół. Swoim zimnym spojrzeniem obrzucił też znużonego pierwszoklasistę. Było to niczym kopnięcie prądem, reanimacja pogrążonego w żalu serca, które znów wzbudziło się do życia, gwałtownie łomocząc w klatce piersiowej. Na jego twarzy malował się chłód, odpychający  i pociągający za razem. Oczy koloru pochmurnego nieba patrzyły obojętnie i przenikliwe na otaczający świat, jednak w tym samym czasie chciały zajrzeć w głąb każdej duszy. Poruszał się zwinnie i pewnie, wyprostowany i dumny. Mimo niskiego wzrostu był doskonale zbudowany, dłonie miał silne, ramiona mocne. Nie okazywał żadnych emocji, nie uśmiechał się w odpowiedzi na zaloty dziewczyn, nie krzywił się, gdy wpadali na niego inni. Szedł przed siebie, mając cały świat gdzieś. Jakimś cudem Erena to urzekło. Bezwiednie zaczął za nim podążać. Wszedł do jednej z klas, usiadł na końcu przy oknie. Nawet siedząc wyglądał dumnie. Choć podparł głowę ręką, plecy nadal były wyprostowane, na mięśniach lekko opinała się koszula. Ach, jak piękny był to widok. I tak dziwnie znajomy. Znajomy, lecz skąd? Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, więc pierwszoklasista wrócił do swojej sali. Już od początku roku miał dziwne wrażenie, że zna wiele osób z tych, które uczęszczają do tej szkoły. Nie, nie tylko uczniowie zdawali się od początku znani. Nawet wychowawca, Erwin-sensei, kojarzył się Erenowi z jakąś sytuacją. Jakąś, ale jaką? Także nauczycielka biologii… Hanji-sensei. Jej zwariowany charakter przypominał zachowanie kogoś innego. Innego, ale kogo? Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach chłopak wyjrzał przez okno. Och, jaki zbieg okoliczności… Ten chłopak z wcześniej miał klasę dokładnie naprzeciwko jego. Serce znów zaczęło galopować, a przez umysł przebiegły dziwne wspomnienia. Krew, deszcz i pocałunek. Zimne oblicze i te oczy koloru pochmurnego nieba… Dokładnie te same, co u tego chłopaka.

\- Levi-heichou..? – szepnął bezwiednie.

***

Deszcz zdecydowanie wywoływał przygnębienie. Każdego przytłaczał. Ale jego szczególnie. Kojarzył się z czymś smutnym, bolesnym… Gdyby tylko wiedzieć z czym. Zawsze patrząc w deszczowe niebo, przez głowę przemykał obraz. Obraz chłopca o pięknych, brązowych włosach i oczach niczym drogie szmaragdy. A czasem słyszał też jego słowa. „Spotkajmy się kiedyś jeszcze… Dobrze?” Mówił ostatkiem sił. Czy to była jakaś obietnica?  Kiedy ją złożył? Spoglądając przez okno w oddali widział salę pierwszoklasistów. Nawet z tego miejsca, choć dzielił ich cały dziedziniec, mógłby się założyć, że skądś zna kilka osób. Patrząc na tę czarnowłosą dziewczynę w jego głowie pojawiało się imię Mikasa. A widząc tego drobnego blondyna od razu myślał o Arminie. Gdyby jeszcze wiedział, kim oni dla niego byli. Wtedy spojrzał na chłopca w brązowych włosach. Poczuł jakby coś szarpnęło go za rękę. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna nić napięła się, by móc ich do siebie zbliżyć. Czy to nie był ten chłopiec ze wspomnień?

\- Eren… - wyszeptał praktycznie bezgłośnie.

***

Dzwonek obwieścił koniec ostatniej lekcji. Wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do domu, ale Eren nadal siedział zamyślony. Czy tamten chłopak go zauważył? Co jeśli naprawdę miał na imię Levi..? Czy to urywki z innego życia?

\- Reinkarnacja nie istnieje – mruknął do siebie, poczym wstał i korytarzem podążył w stronę klasy tego chłopaka. Tylko po co tam idzie? Co ma zrobić? Zawołać do niego po imieniu, którego nawet nie był pewien? Ale czuł, że coś go do niego ciągnie. Jakby między nimi była ta symboliczna czerwona nić. Wtedy na niego wpadł. Chłopak odsunął się o krok i spojrzał mu w oczy. Choć by to zrobić, musiał zadrzeć głowę. To przywołało kolejne niejasne wspomnienie. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, rozmawiali… Na skórzanych kurtkach widniały emblematy dokładnie takie same jak na szkolnych mundurkach. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

\- Levi-heichou? – powiedział bardzo niepewnie.

W tym momencie te oczy niczym pochmurne niebo lekko ożyły. Nie, nadal nie wierzył. Znają się? Skąd? Z poprzedniego życia chyba. Ale reinkarnacja to kłamstwo… Nie, jednak nie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wtulił w ramiona Erena. Tak, pamiętał to uczucie. Jak te chłopięce ramiona tuliły go w tamten deszczowy dzień. Przyłożył ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, usłyszał uspokajające bicie serca.

\- Obiecałem, Eren. Znów się spotykamy.

Pierwszoklasista zaśmiał się cicho. Poprzednie życie… Może i było? Faktycznie, pamiętał tak wiele osób, które go mijały. Ach, czy ta rudowłosa dziewczyna to nie Petra? Tak, to ona. Znali się. Bo jednak poprzednie życia istniały. Czy będą kolejne? To już decyzja karmy. Ale skoro są teraz, razem..? Nagle zrozumiał, że pamięta. Pamięta o skrzydłach na ich kurtkach, które były symbolem wolności. Pamiętał straszne twarze stworzeń, tytanów. I pamiętał kaprala. Kaprala, którego teraz tulił. Los potrafi się uśmiechnąć i spełniać życzenia. Stali tutaj, razem. Choć kiedyś… Pewnie w tym miejscu umarli. Umarli za wolność ludzkości. Piękne? Dość tragiczne i ckliwe, a na pewno bolesne. I choć wtedy, te dwa tysiące lat wcześniej, w deszczowy dzień opuścili siebie nawzajem, dziś w taki sam dzień znów mogli być razem. Aż nadejdzie kolejna tragedia, która znów ich od siebie oddzieli. Ale zawsze będzie łączyć ich czerwona nić i złożona obietnica.


End file.
